


Celebration

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [15]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Sometimes, it's time for a celebration.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIRSHAW IS CANON FAIR SHAW IS CA-

"Hey, Shaw!"  
  
Mathias ignored the voice shouting his name, focusing on the mission command table.

"Shaaaa-aaaw!"

Wyrmbane, who also stood hunched over the table aboard the Wind's Redemption, looked at Mathias, and Mathias looked back.  
  
"Yohoo! Shaw!"  
  
"Are you doing to adress that?" Wyrmbane asked, an amused look on his face. Mathias gave him an apologetic look and straightened, looking in the direction of the shouting.

In the direction the Middenwake.

Sure enough, one ship over, on the deck of the Middenwake, stood Flynn Fairwind, his hands shaped like a cone in front of his mouth. When Flynn saw that Mathias had looked up from the mission command table, he grinned widely, so wide and bright Mathias could see his teeth gleaming. 

"Are you busy?!"

Mathias closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply as he realised he was stooping to the act of shouting across Boralus harbour. He opened his eyes again and turned halfway, to look at Wyrmbame, to offer up some sort of excuse. Wyrmbane however, sported an amused smile. Before Mathias had time to say anything, Wyrmbane waved dismissively at him in a "go" motion. Mathias turned back around to face Flynn again. Mathias could sense the expectation vibrate off the pirate even from this distance. Mathias cleared his throat before shouting back.

"No!"

Flynn's grin grew even wider.

"Perfect! Come over! I have a surprise!"

Mathias cocked a suspicious eyebrow at that, but he already knew he was going. Flynn had a way of making him do things he normally wouldn't do, and it was both scary and exciting. Mathias turned on his heel, gave Wyrmbane another apologetic look and walked across the deck to the gangway. He gave Vindicator Jaelaana a short nod as he passed her, and a minute later he was walking up the gangway onto the Middenwake. Flynn was waiting for him at the entrance to the captain's quarters, leaning nonchalantly against the door. When Mathias walked up the stairs leading up to the upper deck, he pushed himself off the door and walked over to meet Mathias halfway. He slid an arm around Mathias' waist as he leaned in close, his lips brushing against Mathias' cheek. 

"Hey there," Flynn said softly into his ear, his breath tickling, causing goosebumps to spread over Mathias' arms. Before Mathias had a chance to react, Flynn had taken a step back again. He took ahold of Mathias' hand and intertwined their fingers before leaning in close, a conspiratory look in his eyes, and Mathias once again was reminded of just how deeply he was in it. "I've got something to show you."   
  
Mathias allowed himself to be pulled towards into the captain's quarters, until Flynn suddenly stopped and turned around. "Close your eyes."

Mathias gave Flynn a sceptical look. "Do what?"

Flynn made puppy eyes, and Mathias couldn't help the way the corner of his mouth quicked upwards. He obliged and closed his eyes, and once again he was pulled forward, into the captain's quarters. "Stay here." Flynn let go of his hand and Mathias heard the door close. Mathias thought he could smell baked goods.

Then, Flynn was right behind him, and he could feel Flynn's hands over his eyes. 

"You didn't peek, right?" Flynn's voice was right next to his ear again. Mathias shook his head truthfully no. "Good! When I say, you can open your eyes."

Flynn disappeared from behind Mathias. Mathias could hear him walk over on his right, coming to a stop a bit away. "Okay. Tadaa!"

Mathias opened his eyes, blinking a few times to take in his surroundings. Flynn was standing next to the table in the captain's quarters, his arms held out in a sweeping gesture. Mathias’ gaze followed Flynn's arm down to the table, and a sort of warm, fuzzy feeling settled somewhere in his chest.

The table was set for two, with a candle in between the two plates. On the plates sat ravenberry tarts. Mathias' gaze shifted back to Flynn, who was looking proudly at him. "Did you bake these?" He looked at the tarts again, and then back at Flynn. "For me?"

Flynn smiled widely again. "Yes!" He took a step towards the table and picked up a blue glass bottle, starting to pour sparkling drink into two champagne glasses. Mathias recognised the label - very fancy. Expensive. 

"Where did you get the gold for that?" Mathias asked and indicated with his head towards the bottle. Flynn picked up the two glasses and held one out towards Mathias. He lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"Do you really want to know?"   
  
Mathias took the one glass held out to him and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help his smile. "I suppose I don't." He looked at the glass, at the table, and then at Flynn. "What are we celebrating?"

Flynn took a step closer, his eyes soft and warm. He slid his arm around Mathias' waist again and clinked their glasses together. "Us."  
  
A flush swept over Mathias' body at the words. He watched, slightly lost for words, as Flynn lifted the glass to hips lips and drank. Mathias lifed his as well, and sure enough, the alcohol tasted _expensive_. When they both lowered their glasses, Flynn pulled Mathias close and leaned in for a kiss, short and sweet. Flynn started to pull away, but Mathias wound his arm around Flynn's neck and pulled him back in for another, much deeper kiss. 

When that kiss was over and Flynn's eyes shone with lust, Mathias clinked their glasses together again.

"For us."


End file.
